Warrior Calling
by batman7568
Summary: Year 3047 The wizarding world is at brink of extinction because of the Evil Wizard Vortigern. The Leaders of the resistance think they have found a solution to end Vortigern rule. Can they find and convince the mysterious wizard who appeared throughout their history to save wizarding world. The man they believe defeated death in its own game and became Master Of Death.


_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please do review and tell whether this plot is worth the time to continue. Also reviews keep me motivated to write. Any type of suggestions are always welcome. Thanks for reading._

Chapter 1

YEAR 3047

HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, HOGWARTS

Arius Potter 19 year old Auror was in a hurry as the present headmaster of the Hogwarts, Professor Billius Weasley has called an emergency meeting. He was actually very worried because he wasn't called to any of inner circle meetings of the resistance before. He just hoped his family which was presently at one of the secure houses of the resistance was alright and he wasn't about to get any bad news.

He still remembered the time when things weren't this bad. Families used to spend time together and have fun at places like Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. But sadly that all changed with the rise of the evil wizard Vortigern. Unlike other dark lords in the history which rose because of the issue like blood purity, Vortigern killed wizards or witches, simply because he wanted to end the wizarding world so he could become the only wizard in the world. Blood status meant nothing to him and no one was safe. According to him only he was capable of wielding this power that is magic. He wanted to become God to the rest of the world.

So that was what prompted the top leaders of wizarding world to form the resistance with Professor Weasley heading it. The resistance had the support of Ministry too. The reason why aurors like him reported to resistance. He hadn't actually met any of the top members of the resistance, reason being he wasn't very important as he had just joined auror corps a year back. Usually his seniors were the one who dealt with resistance leadership and relayed the work to us.

Praying to God everything is alright Arius knocked on the headmaster's door and heard a voice say "Come in Auror Potter". Arius went inside found Headmaster in his usual seat waiting expectantly for me to have a seat. I greeted the headmaster with a Hello and sat in front of him nervously.

As if sensing his inner turmoil Headmaster gave him a smile putting him at ease and said "First of all Mr. Potter your family is alright so don't worry about that. I called you today to discuss another matter. "Arius immediately released a relieved sigh happy that his family was alright but he was bit curious about what other matter the headmaster wanted to discuss with him.

Headmaster gave a sigh and looked at me with serious expression and said" As you know the fight against Vortigern isn't going in our favour. Every day we are losing people and even the best of us haven't managed to come to close to the power that Vortigern possess." Arius Nodded and replied" I have seen him destroy a whole city with just a flick of his wand". Arius still remembered that time when he saw Vortigern wrecking havoc for the first time. Even a team of nearly 100 qualified wizards and witches couldn't do anything to him. He himself had barely survived.

Headmaster Nodded his head and replied" Yes you are right off course the power he wields is simply astonishing. So seeing as we didn't seem to have someone that could match him in terms of power, our researchers were looking for alternate ways to put an end to Vortigern rule. Every scroll or other ancient script we could get our hands on we studied it in hopes of finding something like a spell or anything."

Arius furrowed his brow and asked" So did you find something?"

Headmaster leaned back in his chair and replied" Not something but we do think that we found someone."

Arius just looked at headmaster highly confused and blurted" what do you mean someone?"

Headmaster replied "Have You read about the incident when someone let loose a basilisk in Egypt killing 135 people in the year 2198?." Arius nodded and said" The madness in Egypt, they called it. And if I remember correctly some wizard slayed the beast and brought peace to the land."

Headmaster nodded and said" Yes you are right and what about the Berlin massacre, the New York witch hunt, the Bloody Germany, the dark lords of 22nd century".

Arius interrupted headmaster "Professor I took history as a subject here at Hogwarts and yes I know all about these incidents and various dark lords that rose but I fail to see how these are connected?."

Headmaster replied "We have a reason to believe these all calamities were put to end by the same person."

Arius gaped hearing this and said "But professor how could this be possible, these events as you described took place over a span of nearly 1000 years. How can someone live for so long?"

Headmaster nodded and said "You can accomplish all this and live for so long if you are an immortal wizard." Arius stared disbelievingly as Headmaster continued "There is a long forgotten legend not known by many in the wizarding world about a man who truly became what Vortigern wants to become. It is said that he in his youth defeated death in its own game and became the Master Of Death. According to the legend the master of death will then roam for all eternity with death as his companion. We believe he was the same wizard that stepped in at various point of time to save the wizarding world. The last confirmed appearance of the wizard was back in the year 2896 when Wilson the evil was defeated by some unknown wizard. If we could get a wizard of his calibre help us in the war. We may yet survive and even win this war. "

Arius was shocked to hear all this he like most people was unaware about the existence of this wizard. Arius shook himself and turned toward the headmaster and asked confusedly "One thing I still don't understand Professor what does this all have to do with me?"

Headmaster just said grimly "Everything I guess after all if we are right about this then this wizard is none other than your ancestor Harry Potter."

Arius just sucked in breath as he heard this shocking revelation.

Headmaster continued and said "we want to send you find him and talk to him about helping us. We think he'll be more receptive to you considering you are family."

Arius Just nodded dumbly knowing his life was about to change.


End file.
